having a family
by UnisonFreed
Summary: so: This is a fraxus - or will be. its my first post so it will probably be - Horrible - but its going to be quite long as far as im concerned
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i own the horrible, sensless plot. and The Bunny rabbit.**

Freed stared at Laxus and Natsu fighting, for once Laxus actually agreed to fight Natsu. "c'mon, Laxus, stop holding back !" Shouted Natsu, and then a lightening bolt hit Natsu "fine then, squirt." Laxus walked off and freed followed "happy?" freed crossed his arms, "'Happy?' yeah, I think so." Freed and Laxus went to the train, evergreen and bixlow would be waiting for them, "ah. Here the are." Bixlow pointed.

When they all got on the train Laxus put on his MP3, being a dragon slayer he got motion sickness and it made him angry and annoyed, feeling like shit, "feeling ok?" freed knew the answer but he just wanted to know, "no, freed, I'm feeling like shit." Freed turned his head to hide his smile.

They finally got to the town for the job and they went to a nightclub/restaurant for dinner, "oh joy…nightclubs, with Women who dance half naked, walk around half naked…" Laxus smiled at freed, "and" Laxus didn't finish because a man went flying threw a window " and men try to fly?" Laxus raised an eyebrow, a man jumped out the window, Sting from sabertooth, Laughing he stood on the mans chest, "really? My face will be used to mop the floor? Lets try your own, drunk old shit." He threw the other man back in the window…

"hey, sting, cut it out…" sting turned to Laxus "what do you want?" the dark mage looked at laxus and the raijinshuu, "fairy tail wizards...unbelieveable Dumbasses who almost got me kicked out of thge strongest guild, sabertooth." freed stepped forward "thats your masters fault, he's the one who wants his guild to be strong but he's doing a bad job at it..." sting laughed, " what do you know about dark guilds?" freeds face fell, he did know about them, his father owned a dark guild, "more than you..." freed made that really serious face...

that said laxus stared at freed, and sting hopped over "you know more? your in a guild who treats you like family, how would you know what a dark guild is like?" sting waited "Answer. me." stings jaw tightened "every body has secrets...and they're own darkness..."

Sting stared for a moment. anger filled him, "little peice of Crap!" sting punches freed in the gut, "giving me a lecture about Light and secrets, Who do you think you are?!" Freed smiled, "im just a Fairy tail wizard. nothing more, nothing less." sting walked off after that.

The raijinshuu went to get a meal somewhere else. After that they all returned home, freed lay on a couch "ow, my Stumach hurts now..." he whined. laxus looked to him, "well rest up, get some sleep. you did really go-i mean- great back there." laxus smiled, freed blushed "th-thanks..." laxus went to unpack his things, and after a while he went back out and laxus noticed freed wasn't on the couch anymore, "E-Eve, where's Freed?" laxus looked at evergreen, her face was confuesed when she looked at the couch, the confuesion turned to worry, "Crap, i didn't see him move! bickslow, try find his soul." bickslow smiled awkwardly "He-he, 'bout that...i can't look at freeds soul..."

"..." Laxus and evergreen stared at Bickslow, "you CANT see freeds soul?!" laxus shouted, "he hides it really good!" bickslow shouted back and his Dolls (Babies' as bickslow called them) chimed "HIDEING, HIDEING!" laxus went to freeds room "laxus?" freed was at the door, "y-you, were-you were-YOU WERE RIGHT HERE?" Laxus shouted, "yeah...why?" Freed smiled "i was resting, like you told me to, but i ended up talking to that Bunny rabbit." Laxus raised an eyebrow "Bunny...Rabbit?" freed went to the bed and picked something up and held it infront of laxus, a white, lop earred bunny rabbit was infront of him "where did you get him, and when?" laxus looked at freed, "whenever we came home from tenrou-island i found this Little guy -girl- in my Mailbox, rapped up in birthday wraping paper." the rabbit Sniffed laxus, nose twitching and squirmed in freeds hands.

freed let the rabbit down on the floor, "there, Better?" freed said to the rabbit, "he's fluffy..." Laxus stroked the rabbit. it nuzzeled his hand and sniffed laxus, hoping about from one to the other, "Its a girl. Her names Fluffy." Freed held his hand out to Fluffy, it nuzzeled and got up on its hind legs, front legs on freeds coat. bickslow smilled with hes tongue hanging out "Aw, she's cute!" bickslow bent down and stroked the rabbit, evergreen just stared, "You brought THAT on a mission?" evergreen kept distance from the rabbit "i think evergreens alergic to adorableness." bickslow said, grinning, freed finally put fluffy back in his room.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of memorys

**chapter 2:**

"FREED, WAKE UP YOU LUMP OF £# %" that was evergreen...she didn't sleep well last night..."Dont yell, Ever." That is bickslow, he better run..."HOT!" bickslow didn't run fast enough...

freed FELL out his bed, he hit his head on the floor, which didn't help his stumach much. after getting dressed he came out the door.

Laxus was covering his face as evergreen throws books at bickslow, who throws them back. "Honestly, you guys are complete idiots at times..." Laxus said, walking up to freed, "Laxus they're always idiots."

"i know." Laxus went into his room with his Earphones, listening to his music.

After freed got some breakfast he looked into his room "Fluffy." He called, the little rabbit ran out the door, Evergreen made a face and walked off, "She is allergic to adorableness, isn't she?" freed just rolled his eyes and gave fluffy some food.

After a while the raijinshuu went to the guild. freed got bored and went for a walk.~

Freed watched the water, flowing quietly down into the forest. freed lay back on the grass, in the shade of a tree. "Albion"


	3. chapter 3 Children of Zeref

The sky turned blood red, clouds turned black and the Trees and grass became Dead, a tall man was standing next to freed.

He wore a long black jacket, black buckled boots and a Dark purple button up top, His hair was short at the back and at the front it covered his Right eye. his left was silver.

"Albion." he said again

Freed curled up, "Freed - my name is freed!"

The man smirked, "Alright. freed, then -" he sat down next to freed, "why do you lie to them? why do you lie to yourself?"

"i'm not lying, Aiden, im Not albion anymore!" freed covered his ears.

Aiden wrapped his arms around Freed, pulling him close, "My little brother, The ruining of this Generation, the destruction of life, you ARE Albion..."

Freed cried, "I dont want to be the destruction, i dont want to Give this world to Zeref, Nii-Nii!"

The wind blew furiously, it began to rain, but not water - Blood.

Freed heard screams, he knew who they belonged to - the guild - Bickslow, macarov, Lucy...asuka, wendy, romeo.

"Nii-Nii..." freed's eyes overflowed with tears, "i dont want to - YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Aiden took freeds cheek and pulled him close, whispering into his Ear, "It's going to be soon, Albion. Father won't let us back away - You know your STRENGTH."

The screams got louder - "you and i...we're the children of Zeref, Destruction and chaos in human form..."

Freed pulled away and dug his Face into Aidens chest, "...i can't...do it...nii-nii, i dont want to!"

Aiden laughed, "Freed - you HAVE to...Father won't let you back away from your own Future. you Can lie to them all you want, but you ARE the destruction of this World. you..." Aiden whispered into freeds ear again, "me..." quieter, "and Acnologia...You, Albion, The Acnologia slayer - the strongest dragonSlayer..."

Freeds eyes opened - No more blood red sky, grey clouds or Screaming...no Aiden,

"Freed." Laxus tapped freeds shoulder, "C'mon, We're going - are you alright?" Laxus saw the tears Roll down freeds cheeks,

"i'm...Ok..." freed stood up and wiped away the tears, then the raijinshuu headed home.

~laxus POV~

Whenever we got home it was late, freed made a great dinner - well, his cooking is always my favorite - but then he went to his room afterwards. i think it was an hour before i decided to go in and talk to him. it's just...a thing about freed is; everytime something is wrong, he lies, i always just go along with it and now i'm regretting it. i open the door slowly and look through, he was curled up in his bed. i heard him sobbing, i closed the door softly.

he never noticed i was in the room until i kneeled down infront of him, looking at his Face, "l-lax-laxus!" He is too cute - i just sit on the bed, putting his head on my lap, "freed, whats wrong?" he just shook his head, "n-no - y-you'll hate me..."

"freed, no matter HOW hard i try i could never hate you." i whisper, shit i wanna kiss him so bad.

Its weird when freed crys, i never see him cry.


End file.
